Halftoning is a technique that visually renders continuous-tone graphics or images through the arrangement of dots. Error diffusion is a halftoning technique where error may be distributed to nearby pixels that have yet to be processed. Diffusing error allows for source content to be rendered without distortion or visual discontinuities within the image. The error diffused at one location may depend on, in part, the error diffused at another location. As a result, many error diffusion techniques are implemented in a serial fashion.